


【马艾】summer

by yyanliang



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyanliang/pseuds/yyanliang
Summary: 现代普通人paro，夏日里两个人甜蜜黏腻的爱情故事以及被lof屏蔽后奋起开的一段车_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: 马艾 - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	【马艾】summer

**Author's Note:**

> feel like summer and i don't wanna miss you
> 
> 夏日之际 我不想再错过你
> 
> if we don't touch lips not an issue
> 
> 如果不是亲吻了你一切都不是问题
> 
> i don't wanna talk about nobody else
> 
> 我不想再谈论别人
> 
> know i said no love but i want to
> 
> 即便嘴上说着不要 但我也依旧渴望爱
> 
> ——《summer》keshi

01

艾斯在即将升入大学的那个暑假一个人回了乡下老家，空无一人的老家。

没有任何人约束的十八岁少年在老家空旷的大房子里活得乱七八糟，客厅里随处可见空的啤酒罐、没洗的泡面碗还有各种吃空的零食袋，让人无处下脚，只有电脑前的一小块位置稍显的干净。

从艾斯回到老家开始算，除了接收邮购的零食与泡面，他已经十天没有踏出过家门了，但存粮的消耗殆尽让他今天不得不出门。

炙热的阳光晒得艾斯有些发晕，多年没回过的小镇早已没了当初模样，七弯八绕间不仅没找到超市，反而还迷路了。

艾斯有些烦躁地踢着路边的石子，风裹挟着一股咸咸的海水味拂面而来，艾斯才突然想起这镇子临海，那就去海边看看吧，艾斯想着。

海滩还算好找，艾斯没走一会儿就到了，海滩上有一群人在打排球。突然，一个从海里游上岸的人吸引了艾斯的注意，或者说是那个人一头金发在阳光照射下的绚烂光晕晃到了久未出门的艾斯的眼睛。

金发男人接过旁边面包头男人递过来的毛巾擦拭身体，男人身材极好，但最吸引艾斯的，还是男人的眼睛，湛蓝湛蓝的，让人想到海，温柔平静的海，让艾斯一时间看愣住了，男人和旁边的朋友说笑着，突然侧过头来看艾斯，偷看被抓住的艾斯有些慌乱地红了脸，只语不成句地拉了边上一个人问路。

“迷路了？”金发男人走向艾斯，湛蓝色的眼睛里盛满笑意。

盛夏的阳光将艾斯的脸晒得发热，他微微低头不去看男人，低低地应了一声，“嗯。”

“Give you a drive？”男人晃了晃手里的钥匙，指向不远处的车。

02

艾斯坐在沙发上，听着浴室里传来的水声，心里有些紧张。

男人没有问他家在哪，而是径直将艾斯带回了自己家，艾斯在车上早认出不是回家的路，却一直没有出声。

他不会是海妖吧，怎么在他身边就说不出拒绝的话呢……艾斯胡思乱想的时候，男人已经从浴室出来了，听到声响的艾斯回过头去看，洗完澡的男人只在腰上低低地围了一条浴巾，上半身没有经过仔细的擦拭，水滴顺着腹肌间的沟壑汇聚在一起，缓缓地流下，然后没入浴巾里。

艾斯看的有些脸红，忍不住低下头，男人没有错过艾斯的小动作，大步向他走来，嘴角上扬，“不去洗澡吗？”

男人手撑在沙发上，低头看少年笑，将艾斯笼罩在他的阴影里，他们的脸离的极近，男人灼热的呼吸喷到艾斯脸上，将他染的更红。

突然，男人未干头发上的水滴落在了艾斯的下唇上，冰凉的水液触感让艾斯抬起头来，看着那双有魔力一般的蓝色眼眸离自己越来越近。

男人叼住艾斯的下唇舔吮，又不满足地冲进艾斯的口腔里放肆。男人将艾斯压倒在沙发垫上，腰间的浴巾早已不见踪影，感受到腿上顶着的炙热硬物艾斯有些害怕地想逃，却又因为男人的吻和四处点火的手而想要更多。

艾斯脸上满是生理性泪水，呼吸被男人撞得一团乱，嘴里溢出断断续续地呻吟，由于男人的耐心，尽管艾斯是第一次但也没有吃什么苦。

男人把软成一滩水的艾斯从沙发上抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，体位的变化刺激得艾斯蜷起了脚趾，交代在男人的腹肌上，高丨潮后的脱力感让艾斯有些坐不住，伸手环住了男人的脖子，整个人靠上去不住地喘气。

男人按着他腰继续挺动，唇贴在艾斯的耳盼，说：“叫我的名字试试？”

“哈啊……”

“我叫马尔科。”

“马……马尔科？慢点……”

“乖孩子。”马尔揉了一把艾斯软软的头发，将他抱起来向卧室走去，“夹紧，我们再来一次。”

03

艾斯醒来的时候天已经黑了，马尔科不在床上，想到他们下午做的事情艾斯又红了脸，就这么和第一次见面的人做了啊，但感觉……并不坏欸。

马尔科进到房间里，看到已经睁开眼的少年，伸手把他捞出被窝，“不饿吗，起来吃饭啦。”说完又在艾斯额头亲了一口。

马尔科饭做得很清淡，都是些细软易消化的食物，味道尚可，不过，再怎么样也比艾斯吃的那些速食强很多，久未吃上正餐的艾斯狼吞虎咽，马尔科笑着说：“慢点，别噎到了，有这么好吃吗？下次要萨奇做饭你吃，他做饭才是真的好吃呢。”

两人吃完饭坐在沙发上看电视，有一搭没一搭的闲聊。

“艾斯要给家里报平安吗？”

“不用，家人不在这边，是一个人过来的。”

“难怪呢，镇上的人我都认识，但艾斯还是第一次见呢，是住在老槐树那边吗？”

“嗯，是我的老家，很久没有回来了。”

“为什么突然想回来了呢？还是一个人。”

艾斯没有回应，马尔科侧头去看艾斯，意识到自己可能说错话了，正打算说点别的转移话题艾斯就突然吻了上来，少年的吻生涩而僵硬，很快就被马尔科夺去了主动权。

“可以再做一次吗？”艾斯低着头垂着眼，马尔科看不见他的表情，只柔和地摸了摸他的脑袋，“艾斯的话，几次都可以。”

04

之后的小半个月，艾斯都没有回家，呆在马尔科家里，认识了萨奇、以藏、乔兹等一堆朋友，他们会在晴天的时候结伴去海滩玩，大家都很喜欢新加入的弟弟，偶尔他们会偷跑到白胡子镇长家的后院里，偷偷挖出白胡子镇长埋在无花果树下的酒，每次刚拍开坛子上的泥封一会儿，白胡子镇长就闻着酒香过来了，佯装生气道：“你们这群臭小子又来偷喝老夫的酒。”

“老爹也一起喝嘛，都打开了呢！”大家起哄道。

事情后来一定会变成一大群人挤在老爹的后院里开宴会，老爹眉梢染上酒意，豪情万丈，又取出两坛酒来，惹得大家又是一阵欢呼。

马尔科节制，很少喝醉，艾斯每次总会喝的晕晕乎乎的，要马尔科背他回去，艾斯趴在马尔科背上嘟囔，一会儿要干杯，一会儿想吃肉，最后小小声说了句“最喜欢马尔科了！”让马尔科的嘴角止不住的上扬。

雨天的时候他们就呆在房子里没完没了的做爱，在卧室、在沙发、在餐桌、在浴室……整间屋子就没有他们没到过的地方，艾斯喜欢和马尔科做爱，做爱的时候快感会占据他所有的神经，他可以什么也不想。艾斯会在马尔科一次又一次冲撞中叫他的名字，说喜欢他，好像被填满的不仅只有下面的桃源地，还有他空荡荡的心。

马尔科是个温柔成熟的恋人，第一次问艾斯回到这儿的原因感受到艾斯的难过后，他就再也没问过。

艾斯再一次回家是因为以藏和马尔科说艾斯家传来了一股难以忍受的酸臭，艾斯才突然想起来家里那一摊没有收拾的垃圾，红着脸和马尔科说他会自己回去解决，但是马尔科还是跟着他回去了，表示他不会笑他，只去帮忙收拾。

尽管已经做好了心理准备，但看到屋内的光景时马尔科还是被吓了一跳，马尔科有些洁癖，家里总打扫得干干净净的，哪里见过这阵仗，艾斯看到马尔科震惊样子尴尬地缩了缩脖子，正准备要马尔科出去等他，他自己收拾时，马尔科已卷起袖子走进去，开始清理。

收拾完已经傍晚了，艾斯家里没有什么吃的，两人各泡了一杯杯面坐在茶几旁边吃。

“之前就一直在家吃这些东西吗？真不健康呢。”

“这不是还好遇见了你吗~”艾斯望着他笑。

晚上他们没有回马尔科家，马尔科先洗完澡坐在卧室的床上，看到床头柜上摆着一个相框，相片里和艾斯很相像的黑发男人搂着一个漂亮的金发女人，女人怀里有一个小小的婴儿，一家三口都笑得很幸福，大概是艾斯的全家福吧。

艾斯洗完澡进入卧室，看到马尔科在看床头柜上的照片，过去将相框倒放下来，声音没什么波动，：“我父亲……是个罪犯……”

“哥尔·D·罗杰，三年前自首入狱……”

艾斯震惊地看着马尔科，“你都知道……知道还……和我搅在一起……”

“这座房子是波特卡斯太太的房子，处决……牵扯出你们家的关系，你说你住这里的时候，我就知道了……”马尔科将艾斯搂进怀里，轻抚他的后背，“正是你高中入学的那会儿爆出来，受了很多苦吧……要是……早点认识你就好了……不想看到你露出那么痛苦的神情。”

艾斯把脑袋埋在马尔科的颈窝里，肩膀不住的颤抖着，眼泪打湿了马尔科睡衣的领口，马尔科摸摸他的脑袋，低头去亲艾斯的耳垂，不断地安抚他，告诉他没事的，都过去了，他会一直陪着他的。

艾斯哭得累了，就这么趴在马尔科肩膀上睡着了，马尔科轻轻地把艾斯塞进被子里，又去拿了热毛巾轻轻地搽掉艾斯脸上干掉的泪痕，最后抱着他睡去。

这天夜里的艾斯睡得并不安稳，马尔科感受到动静只收紧双臂，将他抱得更紧，小声在艾斯耳边讲：“我在呢。”

马尔科认床，醒的很早，却没急着起来，拨弄着艾斯的刘海儿玩，艾斯觉得有些痒，翻身将脸埋进马尔科胸膛，软软地撒娇，“再睡一会儿……”

05

那天晚上过后，两个人都默契地没再提任何相关的事，两个人的关系却有了细微的变化，艾斯变得更加主动，更加爱向马尔科撒娇，马尔科一切都全盘接收，除了艾斯晚上和他说的不要了。

八月初的一天晚上马尔科说带艾斯去看星星，吃完晚饭就开车载着肚子吃得圆圆的艾斯去往山顶，却不料刚到山顶一会儿，天空就下起了雨，出于安全考量马尔科打算等雨停了再开车下山。

“感觉马尔科不像是会犯这种小错误的人呢，不看天气预报什么的。”

“夏天的雨说下就下了，天气预报也常有失灵。”马尔科松开了安全带，将座椅放倒，侧躺着看向艾斯，“艾斯眼里的我是什么样的人？”

“是…很可靠的人！”少年转过脸对马尔科笑道，“可以全盘信任和依赖的对象！”

“感觉好到第一次见面就和我回家？”马尔科挑眉，伸出手勾着艾斯的手指玩。

艾斯忍不住红了脸，一把打开马尔科的手，别过头去看窗外，“那只是……一时鬼迷心窍……”

看着艾斯的反应马尔科不由得失笑，拉过艾斯的手将他从副驾驶抱到自己身上，期间还小心翼翼地护着他脑袋，防止撞到车顶。

车内昏暗的灯光让他们看不清对方的表情，但艾斯能感觉到马尔科现在心情很好，马尔科一手搂着他的腰，一手托着他的屁股，从放倒的座椅上坐起来把脸贴在艾斯的胸口，“和我做爱舒服吗？”

“舒服…”艾斯伸手搂住了马尔科的脖子，试图把红透的脸埋进马尔科不多的头发里，声音闷闷的。

马尔科笑了，隔着衣服精准地找到艾斯右边的乳头亲了一口，手也熟练地滑进裤子里揉捏少年的屁股，“我们好像还没在车里做过。”

车里没有放润滑油，马尔科伸了一只手在艾斯嘴边，暗示性地按了按少年的唇，艾斯顺从地伸出舌尖舔了舔后就将其含进口腔吸吮。

少年白色的背心从下摆被卷起，露出腰腹上成片的爱痕，马尔科正埋在艾斯胸前玩弄他的乳头，艾斯的乳头因为男人昨日的不知节制还肿着，马尔科稍一用力艾斯就扭着腰喊疼，只敢用舌头贴着乳粒轻轻地舔弄。

似是觉得不得劲，马尔科舔了一会儿就抬起头来，专心致志地用手指操着艾斯的口腔，“唔……嗯——”少年喉咙里挤出粘腻的声响，过多的口水从张大的嘴巴流出，顺着脖颈，在少年的身体上留下淫靡的亮痕。

马尔科感觉差不多了就抽出艾斯嘴里的手指，换了干净的那只手拖住艾斯的后脑吻了上去，现在的艾斯已经能很好的回应马尔科了，在两人唇舌交缠之际，马尔科已在艾斯的后穴里塞进了两根手指，借着唾液的润滑在里面扣挖刮蹭。

艾斯动情地扭动着腰，铃口渗出的前液沾湿了马尔科的T恤，马尔科感受到湿意伸手去捉艾斯的阴茎，调笑道：“坏孩子，弄脏我的衣服了呢~”

“怎么罚你好呢？不如……我今天休息一下，让艾斯自己玩？”马尔科说完就抽出在艾斯后穴里作乱的手指，稍稍拉起座椅的靠背，好整以暇地看着艾斯。

突然被中断快感的艾斯有些懵懵的，软软地叫他：“马尔科……”发现马尔科丝毫没有动作后，艾斯觉得有些委屈，声音都染上了一丝哭音：“马尔科……”

马尔科本来也只是想逗逗他，听到艾斯有些颤抖的声音就慌了，胡乱地去亲艾斯的脸，轻轻地说：“对不起！”

少年一向好哄，更别说此时情热，和马尔科亲了一会儿就伸手去解他的裤带，揉弄马尔科的巨物。

仅靠口水和前液的润滑还是不太够，马尔科不想伤了艾斯，只托着艾斯的屁股慢慢地挺进，到底还是平日做得多，此际虽废了一番功夫，但马尔科的巨物还是被整根吃了进去，因着体位的关系比平时进的还要更深。

车里空间窄小，不方便马尔科抽动，只能小幅度地打着转研磨着内壁，和往日不同的酸胀感让艾斯难耐地扭动着腰，马尔科怕他在车里撞到脑袋不敢让他乱动，将座椅拉后一些，让艾斯背靠着方向盘，按着他的腰小幅度抽动，借着微弱的光，马尔科看到艾斯下腹处时平时起的小凸起，拉着艾斯的手上去摸，“艾斯吃的可真深。”

“哈……嗯啊……是……是马尔科……操的太嗯……深了……啊……”

“艾斯是女孩子的话，这里就是子宫了吧，可以的话，真想让艾斯怀上我的孩子呢~”马尔科的手指摩挲着艾斯的肚子，温柔缱绻。

“唔…怀……怀不上的……”

“怀的上的话，艾斯会为我生下来吗？”马尔科有些急切，他自己都没感觉到的急切。

“是……马尔科的话……会的……”少年意乱情迷间的话也不知道是不是有心，但马尔科显然听者有意了，衔住艾斯的唇舔咬，温柔但带着想把艾斯拆吞入腹的霸道。

艾斯在马尔科的攻势中很快就高潮了，浓白的浊液全喷在马尔科的T恤上，让这件衣服彻底报废，马尔科随手脱下甩在副驾上，将高潮过后脱力的艾斯按进自己怀里，亲吻他的额角。又小幅度地在艾斯高热紧缩的穴里搅动了一会儿便射了进去。

马尔科想把艾斯放到宽敞的后座休息，艾斯不肯，趴在马尔科身上撒娇，差点把马尔科又撩的硬起来，车里空间小，马尔科没有再要他，只换了个舒服地姿势抱着，感受到艾斯好像睡着了，就调高了空调的温度，又去够后座的毯子给怀里的小人裹上。

日子就这么在他们两的缠绵情事中过去，转眼就到了悠闲夏日的尾声，艾斯要回去上学了。

那天晚上他们在艾斯家里，艾斯骑在马尔科身上，“我们……还会再见面对吧！”

“当然。”马尔科温柔的将艾斯的头发拨到耳后，捧住他的脸，吻干艾斯脸上的泪水。

艾斯忘了那天晚上他们做了多少次，只记得马尔科最后一次释放的时候，靠在他耳边，第一次和他说了“我爱你”。

06

艾斯的大学并没有在原先的城市读，这为他省去了很多麻烦，经过半个月的军训后新生开始上课，艾斯还是有些不在状态，上课总会盯着窗外蓝色的天空发呆，或是睡觉。

直到

“醒醒，老师叫你。”旁边的同学推了推趴在桌上睡觉的艾斯，艾斯迷糊地睁开眼从座位上站起来，就听见熟悉的声音从讲台上传来，“在我的课堂上可不能睡觉yoi~”

艾斯一瞬间就清醒了，震惊地抬头看向讲台，沉进一双湛蓝湛蓝的温柔眸子里，男人嘴角噙着笑，走到艾斯的座位边上，敲了敲他的桌子：“同学，你叫什么名字？”

艾斯看向马尔科，仿佛又回到了夏天里第一次见他的模样，慌乱地红了脸：“我叫……艾斯。”

“那，艾斯同学，下课来我办公室一趟吧！”


End file.
